It Was All A Dream
by LiL-Kitty-K
Summary: read pplz read!and review too! its pretty good and im not being conceited too!!
1. Just an Average day

Disclaimer: ok I don't own DBZ but I do own everything else.i wish I did own at least Trunks

****

****

Chapter 1: Just An Average Day 

****

            'Sometimes it is so hard to adjust to my surroundings. I mean I always keep moving; and for no particular reason sometimes! My parents seem to like to move my brother and me around so much. Half the time we don't even live with our parents. I've lived in at least 10 different places in my lifetime. Hopefully, I will stay here for at least a year.' 

            These were the thoughts that ran through my mind as I walked to my new high school. The light breeze blew my shoulder-length jet-black hair around my face as I tried to look at the map that I held in front of me. It was a map of the city and I hoped that I could find my way around by using the map. Actually, according to my past experiences, I had a very bad sense of direction. I was known in my previous school to be the girl who got lost when trying to get to school and then when finding the school got lost while trying to get to class! That is just a small sample of how bad my sense of direction is. I've had even worst and more embarrassing situations happen to me because of my sense of direction. But I think I rather not talk about them. 

            I finally found my school but, sadly enough to say, by the time I got there school was over and the kids were flooding out of the building. I looked at the school building and decided that I should head home. There was nothing I could do at school now that it was over. Home was one place that I really knew how to get to without getting lost. The other place was the local park. Before school started, I spent my time hanging out in the park in my favorite spot to relax: by the lake, underneath the cherry blossom tree. I began my walk back home and when I suddenly thought 'Why go home so early? I could go to the park and relax a little while before I go home.' So I switched directions and headed to the park.

            I got to the park and sat down in my favorite spot. After a while of sitting, I decided to lie down. I figured that it would relax me more. When I lay down, I stared up at the clouds and my eyes began to get heavy and I slowly and gently closed my eyes. The last sound I heard before I fell asleep was a bird chirping and singing a pleasant little song.


	2. Home

Disclaimer: Same as before.i don't own DBZ.but I do own Nomi and Hito and Sashi and Hina.and of course I own Kyoko!!if u wanna use her then ask first.then ill let ya k?on with the fic and plz R/R!it means a lot to me considering this is my first fic.

Chapter 2: Home 

I woke up and the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. 'Kuso. I better get home before my aunt and uncle find out I'm out this late.' As I looked at the sun, I estimated that it was about five or five-thirty, according to where the sun was. My aunt and uncle normally came home around seven o'clock at night. I'm living with my aunt, uncle and cousins because my parents were busy moving around everywhere and trying to find a stable job. 

            I walked home for a few blocks then decided that, actually, I didn't know what time it was so I better run home just in case I was wrong about what time it was. For as much as I knew, it could have been six-thirty, not five-thirty. I ran the rest of the five blocks home and slowed down when I got to the front door. I pulled out my keys and opened the door quietly hoping that I was still early and that my aunt and uncle weren't home yet. My wish was fulfilled when I opened the door and saw that only one home was my youngest cousin, Sashi. She was on the computer in her parents' room and her white Maltese dog was sitting underneath her chair. I gently closed the door behind me and walked into the house. I looked at the little girl sitting at the computer.

            Her black hair was tied in two little pigtails that hung right above her shoulders. Brown strips were in her hair because her and her brother and sister had bleached their hair a few weeks ago. I wanted to do it too but then decided that I liked my pure black hair. Besides, I was waiting for my mom to finally let me dye my hair purple. I asked her about it a couple of months ago and she said I could when I hit my junior year at high school. Since I was in my sophomore year, I had to wait only one more year then I could have my hair the way I want it to be.

            Sashi still didn't notice that I was in the room. I knew her big round light brown eyes were squinting at the computer screen. She wasn't wearing the glasses that she was supposed to be wearing. She doesn't like them because she says that they make her look like a geek. 

            I leaned against the doorway and said "Hey Sashi. What you doing?" Sashi turned her thin body around and looked at me. She was tall for her age and really skinny as well. She smiled and said "Hi Kyoko. Nothing. I'm so bored. There's like nothing to do right now." I nodded and said "Oh. Ok. I think I'm just gonna go take a nap right now. I'm kinda sleepy." Right before I could have walked through the door, Sashi said, "My mom asked you to put the clothes you brought back from Nana's house in your drawer." I waved my hand carelessly and mumbled "Yeah. Whatever." With that I walked into the room that I shared with my cousins and my little brother. 

            Sashi and her older sister, Hina, sleep together on a bed and my brother, Hito, and Sashi's oldest brother, Nomi, shared a bunk bed. As for me, I slept on a mattress on the floor. I looked wearily at the duffel bag next my drawer. It has sat there for three days and I never emptied it out yet. It had my toothbrush. Some clothes for going out and some pajamas were in there as well. My favorite brush and other hair and facial supplies, not to mention a compact mirror, were in a small pouch inside the bag. I thought to myself 'I should unpack but then again…I'm really sleepy. I'll just do it later.' I was too tired to set up my mattress so I just went to sleep on the closest bed: Nomi's bed. He slept on the bottom bunk and he had a fabric poster of Dragonball Z above his bed. 

I wasn't a huge fan of the show but I watched it every once in a while. I knew a few things about the show but not much. The things I did remember, I had to think hard so then they would come into my head. Nomi and Hito on the other hand were obsessed with the anime and they would talk for hours just about the one episode that they saw that day. Every once in a while I would sit near them as they had these conversations and I would listen to what they were saying. Half of it, I didn't understand; the other half, I don't remember by the next day.

The last thing I saw before I drifted off into my sleep was the picture of the faces of the Dragonball Z characters staring down at me.

Wow that was really hard!took forever really.anywayz…how u like it?I really need some suggestions plz.any comments r good.and plz don't forget to review.i don't even care if u flame it just review it first. ja ne!!


	3. A Light

Disclaimer: I finally got it out!! Yay!! Sorry took so long. I was far away from my comp this whole week. had to go to grandma's house and spend family time with her.o wellz.at least im bakkk. Ok on with the story.it finally gets to something exciting.kinda.anywayz…I don't own DBZ or that poster.my cuzzin owns the poster but I plan to take it from himjust don't tell him that…

 Chapter 3: A Light 

*3rd person*

            Kyoko fell asleep on Nomi's bed as soon as she lay down. She slept for a few minutes before a strange white light appeared around her. It was coming from the poster above her! The light stayed on her for a couple of seconds before Kyoko started to slowly float up towards the poster. She was still asleep until she was a 6 inches off the bed. Then she began to stir. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked at what was happening. She crossed her arms in front of her face and her hands were in fists. She screamed but no noise came out. 

Right before she crashed into the bottom of the top bunk, she jerked forward towards the poster. She wasn't moving up towards the poster slowly and gently now. It was more of a quick pull. She disappeared into the poster through the light. Before the light disappeared, Kyoko's duffel bag floated towards the light at top speed and followed Kyoko in the poster. Then the light disappeared as mysterious and suddenly as it came.

*Kyoko*

            I was shocked. One minute I was asleep peacefully on my cousin's bed. Then the next I was in some bright light and I was going through Nomi's poster. When I opened my jade green eyes, I saw nothing but a black darkness all around me. A chill went down my spine then my back began to hurt. A bright golden light surrounded my body and I felt a tingling feeling go through my body. Then everything disappeared and blacked out again.

            I woke up on some grass. I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around me. It looked like I was at the park. I was sitting by a lake and there was a cherry blossom tree behind me. I looked up at the sky. The moon wasn't out and the stars shone brightly like diamonds. It looked like it was about midnight. I was confused. I thought to myself 'What just happened? Was that all a dream?' I looked around me one more time and decided that I had fallen asleep in the park and never woke up before now. I figured that I had only dreamed that I had walked home and had all that stuff happen to me when really all that happened was that I fell asleep in the park and never went home. Then a thought hit me 'Kuso. I was supposed to be home a long time ago. Oh well. I guess I'll just sleep here for the rest of the night. Then when morning comes, I'll go to school. I sure do hope I find it a lot quicker this time.' After thinking that I just made myself the best plan I have ever made since when I was in elementary school, I went to sleep. Right before I went back to sleep, I thought 'I sure do hope I wake up on time for…' and then I fell asleep.

 Kitty K: Interesting huh? If not then tell me wut I need. I'd really appreciate it.

Trunks: y am I even here?

Kitty K: Cuz I want u to be here.

Trunks: *mumbling*I don't wanna be here though… 

*Trunks suddenly gives Kitty K a kiss for no reason*

Trunks: Y'D I JUST DO THAT?!?

Kitty K: Cuz I wanted u to and im the authoir so I can make u do wutever I want.Bwhahahahaha *evil laugh*

Trunks: HELP!!!!!!

Kitty K: Till later pplz! Ja Ne!! *jumps on to Trunks*


	4. Orange Star High School

*Kitty K is standing next to Trunks, huggin his arm and smiling very happily.Trunks, on the other hand doesn't look as happy*

Kitty K: Hiya pplz!! Im bak! How long has it been? Three day? I dunno. I don't keep track of time. Anywayz.. thanks to the pplz                who reviewed.keep reviewing plz.and for those who don't review..plz review!im trying my best!

Trunks:Trying your best? Is that wut u call sleeping all day and getting up to post a story?

Kitty K: be quiet!no one wants to noe wut I do all day!Anywayz heres the disclaimer.

Disclaimer; no I don't own Dragonball Z but I own everything else, except Orange Star High School.i wanna own Trunks though. Owellz.i can own Trunks, my stuff cat. I hug him everyday. Too bad its not the real thing….

Trunks: Thank Kami it isn't…

Kitty K: Hey! That's mean! Fine then leave.

*Trunks disappears*

 Kitty K: Hm…never mind.

*Trunks Comes bak with a little popping noise*

Trunks: Damn! im bak?!?

Kitty K: I figured that it would be a punishment for me to let u leave so…*Clutches Trunks arm tighter*ur gonna stay here with me!

Chapter 4: Orange Star High School 

            The birds were chirping and they wouldn't shut up. I opened my eyes only to shut them again when the sun had its rays burst into my sight. 'Ugh. Another day. Less sleep for me.' I lie on the grass and began to relax when realization hit me. My eyes opened wide and I jumped up from my spot on the grass. 'Shimatta! I'm supposed to be at school. What time is it? I don't have a watch.' I jumped up and started to run to my high school. I couldn't find it so I went up to a man and asked, "Do you know where the high school is?" He looked at me strangely and pointed behind him. I looked there and there was a huge white building standing there. I said "Thanks" while I ran to the building and thought to myself 'That guy probably thinks I'm an idiot. The school was right in front of me and I didn't see it. I hope I can get into class before lunch.' 

I sprinted across the front school ground and arrived at the doors to the school a lot faster then I expected. I opened the doors and looked inside the halls. I walked around and tried to find my class. I knew that before lunch, my last class would be history. I just didn't know where the sophomore history classroom was. I went off to find the office and I found it. I went inside and walked up to the desk at which lady with her hair in a tight bun and wearing a plain dark green dress was sitting reading a magazine. She looked about 25 to 30 years old. I figured that she was the school secretary. 

I walked up to the desk and said quietly "Umm… excuse me?" The secretary looked up from her magazine and then said, "Yes? Can I help you with something honey?" I looked at her and put on the best smile I could and said, "I'm a new student. Could you show me where the sophomore history class is? I can't find it." The secretary got up from seat behind the wooden desk and walked over to me. She started to walk out of the office and said while she was walking "Sure dear. Follow me and I'll bring you to your class. I'll also tell the teacher there for you that you're a new student. Hmm… looks like you have Ms.Kinochi." I followed behind her as she walked briskly through the halls of the school. 

I said "Thank you. I really appreciate your help. Umm… what is the name of this high school again? I seemed to have forgotten." I stared at her and scratched the back of my head and sweat-dropped. She smiled at me and said, "This is Orange Star High School. I really hope you like it here and now… we have arrived at your class." We stopped in front of a door and she said "Why don't you stay out here and I'll go inside and talk to your teacher. Then you can come in. Is that okay with you?" I nodded. She knocked on the door and then went inside the room. As she walked into the room, I felt butterflies fluttering away in my stomach.

Kitty K: Did u notice wut I just noticed?

Trunks: Wut now?

Kitty K: Don't have to be so rude about it. I just saw that all the chapters before this one ended with Kyoko going to sleep. Weird huh?

Trunks: Not considering the person who wrote wut she was doing sleeps most of the time…

Kitty K: Shut up Trunks!*Turns to face u the reader and smiles big smile*wellz im gonna go now.Ja ne! ill get the next one up soon.


	5. New Girl in the Class

Kitty K: Hi hi pplz!! Sorry about the delay. I had some really important stuff to do.soo many things.i got a freaking choir performance coming up and im all work.

Trunks: I just thought of something. Why don't u go bring someone else besides just me to tor… I mean hang around with?

Kitty K: u noe wut that's a good idea.hmmm wonder who I should bring in?

Trunks: I dunno. Y don't u ask them? *points to u pplz* 

Kitty K: Good idea Trunks-Chan! See that's y I keep u here.

*Trunks anime falls*

Kitty K:*looks concern*r u ok Trunksie???

Trunks:*getting up**sarcastically*o yeah. im fine.

Kitty K:*smiles a really cute happy smile*Okie dokie then. so readers…do me a favor and tell me who u want me to bring in and if u want me to do anything ummm….special. heres the fic!

**Chapter 5: New Girl in the Class**

****

*Goten*

            It was another boring day of school. I kept looking at the clock on the wall as I waited for lunchtime to come. I was starving but then again I'm always hungry or at least most of the time. I think that was another thing I got from Dad besides his looks. 'I still can't believe Mom actually got me into Gohan's old high school. I bet Bulma had something to do with that especially with Trunks being here too. I'm still wondering how Bulma got Vegeta to let Trunks come to school. I would've thought that he would only have Trunks train all day. I'm gonna have to ask him that later on.'

            I was totally bored as I stared at Ms.Kinochi, my history teacher. She looked exactly the same as she did every other day. The same small frame glasses were perched on the bridge of her nose. She wore the same navy sweater that she always wore. And as always, her hair was held back out of her eyes by a headband. Even though I wasn't here for even a week yet I could tell that she was one of those types of people who don't really change much in their life. I was staring at her but I didn't really hear a word coming out of her mouth. In other words, I was daydreaming. 

I snapped back to reality when I heard someone knock on the door. I looked over at the door and saw Ms.Kido, the school secretary, walk into the class. She walked over to Ms.Kinochi and whispered in her ear. Because of my sensitive Saiyan hearing, I heard her say, "I have a new student for you. She's waiting outside the door." Ms.Kinochi said "Oh good. Tell her she can come on in." After she said that to Ms.Kido, Ms.Kinochi turned towards the class and said loudly "Class, we have a new student joining us. I hope you all help in trying to make her feel welcomed." Then she made a gesture to the door for the person on the other side to come in. I stared at the door and thought to myself as I waited for the person to come in 'I wonder what she look like. I hope she's friendly.'

*Kyoko*

            I looked through the window on the door. I saw the teacher, whom I guess was Ms.Kinochi; gesturing to me to come in. Suddenly I got the case of the butterflies in my stomach. I cursed at myself thinking 'Why I'm I so scared? I've done this over a million times. I don't know why I'm so worried about it this time. Well…here goes nothing.' I took in a deep breath and opened the door. I looked into the room before I stepped inside. Everyone was looking at me and I bit my lip nervously. I walked up to the teacher, Ms.Kinochi I think was her name, and stood next to her. I heard the teacher say to me "Welcome to Orange Star High School. I hope you enjoy being here. I'm Ms.Kinochi and I'll be your history teacher." I didn't even think as I heard myself say quietly "Hello."

            I was surprised at my own voice because normally I was really energetic and loud. I was completely not a shy person at all. I turned to look at the class and felt myself blush when I saw all of them staring at me. 'I guess this is what happens when I sleep in the park, have a weirdo dream, then go to school the next day. Life just always turns out perfect for me now doesn't it? Go figure this would happen to me.' Ms.Kinochi said politely to me "Please go find a sit and soon after you'll be going to lunch." I nodded my head and looked at my classmates, whom were all staring at me like I was some foreign creature. 'Why are they all staring?!? They act as if they've never seen a girl before! Besides, its not like I'm some alien from outer space.'

            I scanned the desks, looking for an empty seat. I found the only one next to a boy with spiky black hair and he seemed kinda cute once I thought about it. I began walking over to him and tried to look as calm and relaxed as I possibly could so that I could make a good impression on him.

*Goten*

            'She's walking over here!' I suddenly got really nervous. I looked around the room to see if there were any other seats that were empty around me and saw that the only one was the one that was next to me. I prayed to Dende that she was nice and that she was friendly. The closer she got the more I began to panic on the inside. Then I though to myself 'Why am I panicked over her? I mean its not like I'm fighting Buu by myself or anything.' After thinking that to myself and reassuring myself that it was true, I relaxed almost immediately.

            As she walked over to me, I looked at her more closely. She had long healthy looking black hair that reached down to her shoulders. Her skin was a peach color and she seemed to have a slight tan. Her face was a bit round and gave her a babyish look but her eyes told me differently. They were sparkling jade green eyes that told the world that she was no baby. She looked about 5'2 and she didn't look over weighted or too thin either. She did seem a little chubby that looked like baby fat. She wore a pair of dark blue bellbottoms with bronze buttons that ran up on the side up till the knee on each leg. She also wore a black shirt and a huge black jacket over it. She also had a brown belt that was tightly wrapped around her waist.

            When she arrived to the empty desk next to me, she asked me in a sweet voice "Can I sit here?" and tried to play it cool and said "Yeah, sure". She sat down and looked around before turning to me and asking me, smiling "So hi! What's your name?" I looked at her and gave her the Son trademark grin and responded "Goten. And you are…?" She held out her hand for me to shake and as I shook it, she said "Kyoko. Pleased to meet you, Goten."

Kitty K: there u go pplz.and again. Im super sorry about the delay in the posting.

Trunks: got anything else to say before we go?

Kitty K: yeah. I wanna thank all the pplz who reviewed especially DigitalAvatar, who was my 1st reviewer, and Kaz Valkyrie, who was my 5th reviewer. THANKS!!!! And don't forget to vote who u want here in the next chapters.


End file.
